Tenues de scène
by Marry-black
Summary: Cisco et Hartley sont diamétralement opposés, tout le monde le sait, mais s'il y a une chose sur laquelle ils s'accordent, c'est qu'ils ne reculeront pas devant un pari…


Ça c'est… en gros j'ai trouvé une série de photos d'Andy Mientus (Hartley donc) en t-shirt pokémon, en kigurumi pokémon, en train de jouer à pokémon, bref… alors j'avais une idée d'écrire un truc sur Hartley qui était un closet pokémon fan, et puis finalement, rien à voir, j'ai fait ça.

Ils sont pas à moi je me fais pas de sous, tout ça

Enjoy

* * *

Hartley reprenait son souffle, allongé sur le lit mouillé de leur sueur, en travers. Il ne savait pas vraiment où étaient ses lunettes, ni ses vêtements, et là, il s'en foutait royalement. Sans doute que quelques heures plus tard il pesterait sur sa chemise froissée et son boxer quelque part dans un mouton de poussière, mais pour l'instant il savourait l'air frais sur sa peau moite, et il admirait la fissure du plafond, un peu floue actuellement.

Il roula sur le ventre quand le bruit de la douche s'arrêta dans la minuscule salle de bain. Cisco sortit quelques secondes plus tard, les hanches entourées d'une serviette blanche à peine assez grande pour être décente. Il avait beau lui taper sur les nerfs, le faire monter dans les tours en quelques secondes, dès qu'il l'avait vu Hartley avait su qu'il devait l'avoir dans son lit. Et à le voir comme ça, les cheveux mouillés qui lui coulaient dans le cou, Hartley se disait qu'il avait eu raison. Et qu'il ferait bien de retrouver ses lunettes.

Il n'était pas vraiment musclé, il avait un petit ventre sur lequel Hartley aimait se reposer quand il était suffisamment à l'ouest pour ne pas en avoir honte, mais il était suffisamment carré, et Hartley savait qu'il prenait des cours de Krav maga. Bref, Cisco, même s'il avait un humour ridicule et une propension totalement agaçante à manger des trucs phalliques en souriant largement, était plutôt bien foutu. Voire même totalement sexy, pour les rares fois où il ne souriait pas comme un chiot labrador sous exta.

Hartley lâcha un petit soupir résigné alors que Cisco se séchait les cheveux en face de lui. Le latino haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, en luttant visiblement pour ne pas laisser dévier son regard le long de la chute de rein du petit génie, sur les grains de beautés qui parsemaient son dos et les traces d'ongles et de dents sur sa peau trop blanche. Hartley se mordit la lèvre en retenant un sourire amusé, le deuxième round paraissait se rapprocher à grands pas, et ça ne lui posait aucun problème, à dire vrai. Il se sentait juste obligé de faire le commentaire.

"C'est une honte quand même…"

Cisco fronça les sourcils en jetant sa serviette et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il avait une mèche qui rebiquait et ses biceps étaient subitement devenus visuellement intéressants.

"Quoi? Je dois te remettre un bâillon tout de suite ou bien?"

Hartley ignora le commentaire, non sans lui lancer un petit sourire amusé, une lueur brillante dans le regard. Il se contenta de le désigner vaguement.

"Tout ça là… et le fait que tu t'obstines à le planquer sous des jeans informes et des t-shirts ridicules…"

Cisco leva les yeux au ciel et finit par s'assoir à côté de lui sur le matelas défoncé.

"Y'a que les privilégiés qui ont droit à ça écoute… et puis j'arrêterais de porter des t-shirts ridicules quand tu mettras autre choses que des chemises de fils à papa coincé."

Il se pencha en arrière pour donner une claque sur le fessier du petit génie qui eut un petit sursaut qui le fit se cambrer sur le matelas. Le deuxième round était de plus en plus proche. Et surtout il venait d'avoir une idée…

 **XxX**

Cisco regardait droit devant lui et suivait le chemin qui menait à son bureau, comme d'habitude. Il n'avait croisé aucun regard et comptait bien passer le reste de la journée scotché à l'écran de son pc. Les chaussures vernies que lui avait fait acheter Hartley le torturait déjà autant qu'une soirée à écouter Dante jouer ses concertos et sa mère le mettre sur un piédestal.

Au final, il était plutôt pas mal, habillé comme un pingouin, avec une chemise blanche au premier bouton ouvert, un costume noir parfaitement ajusté, et ces affreuses chaussures. Hartley l'avait même forcé à se lisser les cheveux et se faire un catogan bien fait, pour une fois. Il fallait avouer que ça lui allait bien, mais il se sentait comme à un mariage, et il allait sans doute finir en chaussettes avant midi. Mais voir Ronnie se prendre une vitre dans le nez alors qu'il le fixait comme s'il descendait de Mars valait bien de se lever une heure avant pour se faire les cheveux une fois de temps en temps.

Et puis il pouvait surtout savourer le bonheur d'être arrivé avant Hartley. Il attrapa une sucette sur le coin de son bureau et suivit les cris surpris pour s'appuyer sur un coin de mur dans le couloir, attendant l'arrivée du petit génie dans les lieux.

"Tout ce que tu veux" lui avait dit Hartley. Il aurait pu lui demander des tonnes de choses, mais ça, ça c'était jouissif. Hartley venait d'arriver dans le grand bureau, et le silence était retombé, uniquement brisé par le bruit de ses pas. Il avait son habituel air de reine des glaces, et était sans doute près à mordre la première personne qui faisait un commentaire. Ce qui, à vrai dire, n'aurait sans doute pas déplu à Cisco, mais ce n'était pas le sujet. Pour l'instant il ne pouvait qu'admirer.

Sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie, Hartley était en jean, baskets et portait un t-shirt Pokémon hors d'âge. Ses cheveux étaient en vrac, comme quand… enfin comme au saut du lit. Et pour la touche finale, il avait les ongles peints en noir.

C'était pour rire, à la base. Se venger de son histoire de fringues et voir Ronnie se faire un torticolis à force de le suivre du regard. Il n'aurait pas dû trouver ça aussi sexy. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir envie de le tenir par ses cheveux en bataille et lui faire subir les derniers outrages. Tout ça pour un t-shirt Pokémon…

Au moins il avait eu raison pour Ronnie.


End file.
